<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[乐纺]睡不着的晚上 by sksmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300579">[乐纺]睡不着的晚上</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksmile/pseuds/sksmile'>sksmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksmile/pseuds/sksmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【本文首发于2019年1月27日】<br/>【老福特被屏蔽所以搬运过来】<br/>cp乐纺，渣文笔ooc有，错字可能有，</p><p>限定开头结尾写作所以会很扯淡毫无逻辑。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[乐纺]睡不着的晚上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜深了，我却还没睡着。</p><p>也许是连续加班数日导致的生物钟混乱，也可能是咖啡因作祟。</p><p>反正，绝不可能是因为他。</p><p>已经第三天了。</p><p>他没给我发rabbit chat的第三天。</p><p>叹了口气，转了个身，手指轻轻点触手机屏幕，画面静止在三天前的聊天界面久久没有动静。</p><p>荧荧的屏幕光芒打在鼻梁上，刺得眼睛难受。</p><p>实话实说，失眠的原因不是他，心情不好的因素之一是他。</p><p>  </p><p>其实这种想法很蛮不讲理：明明不是自己的什么特殊的人，却还是贪心地盼望着对方每天打卡一样找你唠嗑。小鸟游纺也知道自己的想法十分荒谬，可一旦遇上这样的问题，感性总是悄悄凌驾于理性之上，让她心神不定。</p><p>他在干什么呢？</p><p>他最近很忙吧，每天都能在电视频道上看到他的身影呢。</p><p>啊，不能再想他了。</p><p>话虽这么说，纺还是直直看着毫无动静的手机屏幕，输入框里的字打了又删删了又打。</p><p>乐桑晚上好？不行，这么晚了会打扰到人家的。</p><p>乐桑，关于某日的工作，还请您……这么说也不行，这种对话可以放在白天工作时间进行，大晚上的这么做真的很可疑。</p><p>乐桑……</p><p>所有方案全部驳回。</p><p>归根结底，自己也没有什么借口可以找他聊天。</p><p>只好认命地翻身躺平，直勾勾地看着黑压压一片的天花板，祈祷着自己可以早点入眠。</p><p>她好像一直都搞不懂一个问题。</p><p>为什么非要和乐桑聊天不可呢？</p><p>  </p><p>八乙女乐最近真的很忙。</p><p>上午还在东京录制节目，下午就可能飞去冲绳拍广告，马不停蹄地奔波着，没有可以停下来喘息的机会。</p><p>其实应要从海绵里挤时间和那个人简单闲聊一会儿还是能做到的，但不知道为什么，乐总是看着那个静静躺在那儿的聊天界面，迟迟不肯调出输入法发送消息。</p><p>哪怕是一个字也好，他也发不出去。</p><p>到底是什么地方出了问题呢。</p><p>看着日历上密密麻麻的行程安排，视线最终落至某处——那天是难得的假期，被八乙女乐特意用红色的圆珠笔圈了出来。</p><p>说实话，他挺想去找她的。</p><p>检查完工作安排，今晚刚刚录制完的访谈将会是近期最后一个通告，八乙女乐在休息室的沙发上伸了个大大的懒腰，抬头一看钟，已经是凌晨一点了。</p><p>她应该睡着了吧？</p><p>心里刚冒出来的找人聊天的想法忽地熄灭化作死灰，埋在不起眼的角落。</p><p>停留在三天前的聊天记录在他的眼前晃着，下意识地抿紧嘴，眉间似有郁色。</p><p>八乙女乐其实也不太明白为什么自己突然就不想找她说话了。</p><p>大概是局限于文字的对话已经无法让他满足了吧。</p><p>  </p><p>小鸟游纺是真的失眠了。</p><p>此时此刻，凌晨1:30。</p><p>莫名其妙躁动的心情驱使着她起床。她走到窗边，愣愣地看着深蓝的天上漫无目的游走着的流云，大脑放空。</p><p>  </p><p>八乙女乐没有回酒店休息，他开着车，在街上兜着圈，没有目的地，也不打算停下来。</p><p>人在深夜总是容易被情感控制行为，等他反应过来时，车子已经离小鸟游家没多远距离了。好笑的是，之前的日子里他把那家女儿送回家的次数屈指可数，不过这周围的道路他都记得一清二楚。</p><p>来都来了，干脆经过她家楼下后再返程回去酒店睡觉吧。</p><p>这么想着，转了下方向盘，驶向下一个岔路。</p><p>  </p><p>大半夜的还有车经过这边也不奇怪，也许是哪家人刚刚忙完了要事匆匆回家吧。</p><p>不太对劲。</p><p>不远处有车灯闪耀，离小鸟游家越来越近，小鸟游纺只是简单的瞥了一眼，本想转开视线回到床铺上休息，可脚步却怎么也挪不动了。她精神一震，好不容易酝酿出来的睡意全无。</p><p>那辆车有点熟悉。</p><p>  </p><p>八乙女乐靠近小鸟游家后，隐隐约约看到楼上窗台处有个娇小的人影。</p><p>不由自主地踩了脚刹车，车正好稳稳当当地停在了大门前。</p><p>——乐桑，您还没睡吗？</p><p>裤兜里手机振动，拿出手机一看，熟悉的头像弹了出来。</p><p>啊……总有一种自己干了些什么偷鸡摸狗的事情被抓了个先行的羞耻感。</p><p>  </p><p>小鸟游纺几乎是条件反射一般，随手扯了一件外套简单披在肩上，顾不上梳妆打扮就穿着睡衣披散着头发跑下了楼。</p><p>虽然觉得这样出现在乐桑的面前会很失礼，但时间紧迫要是不赶紧采取行动的话就可能见不到他了。心中催促着自己加快步伐，也没来得及思考自己为什么就一定要见到某人，就这样偷偷地逃了出来。</p><p>大门轻声打开，她凑近那辆车副驾驶车窗旁，车窗缓缓摇下。</p><p> </p><p>银水晶与红宝石，四目相对，眼中俱是惊讶与喜悦，几天没有联系的烦躁一时间烟消云散，化作甘霖滋润那块不起眼的角落，想要见到对方的思念在灰烬中肆意生长，填满了两个人的眼眸。</p><p>是这人了，可算见到对方了。</p><p>不需要多言，不需要什么约定，想要见到对方的心情，想要倾诉给对方听的感情，无声地传达到了目的地。</p><p>心意相通有时候根本不需要唇舌的参与。</p><p>   </p><p>“乐桑，这么晚了，您怎么过来了？”</p><p>“跟我回家。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>